<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission by Tsukiakari1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353042">Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203'>Tsukiakari1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SepTitans [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of SepTitans is Mission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bette Kane &amp; Charley Parker, Bette Kane &amp; Garfield Logan, Don Hall &amp; Bette Kane, Don Hall &amp; Charley Parker, Don Hall &amp; Garfield Logan, Don Hall &amp; Hank Hall, Garfield Logan &amp; Charley Parker, Hank Hall &amp; Bette Kane, Hank Hall &amp; Charley Parker, Hank Hall &amp; Garfield Logan, Lilith Clay &amp; Bette Kane, Lilith Clay &amp; Charley Parker, Lilith Clay &amp; Don Hall, Lilith Clay &amp; Garfield Logan, Lilith Clay &amp; Hank Hall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SepTitans [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/gifts">flamebirds</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/gifts">IAmStoryteller</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift to flamebirds and IAmStoryteller who consistently writes fantastic Bette stories</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Bette knew she had screwed up as soon as she saw the laser fly towards her. She kept out of the way, cursing at the fact that her plan to infiltrate the building had fallen apart. </p><p> She yelled at Charley and Don who were nearby “Fly down and disable the source of that laser”. They nodded and flew down heading towards the roof where the source of the lasers sat. Bette signaled Lilith to use her psychic powers to open the door. The doors opened and Gar, Lilith, Hank, and Bette went inside. Hank and Gar went towards the back of the building to go up and catch the crooks by surprise while Bette and Lilith would provide a distraction. Bette called the elevator and they got in heading up to the 14th floor. The doors opened and they entered the ball room. They saw about 30 people held at gunpoint by crooks who were collecting the hostages’ jewellery. </p><p> Bette threw a batarang and knocked out one robber. Lilith made 5 more collapse. Then Gar and Hank burst into the room. Hank started dive bombing the robbers and Gar turned into an elephant. Bette saw a criminal run towards her with his gun raised. She ducked and kicked him into the wall. He fell down groaning. Lilith took down a few more men with her abilities and then passed out. Hank grabbed her and flew out the window. Bette could see Charley and Don fighting men outside. Bette saw the leader of the gang come towards her. She ran towards him and flipped over him while hitting him the head with her firsts. He collapsed and when their leader fell the rest of the gang surrendered. </p><p> The Titans grabbed the bag of jewels and returned them to their owners. Bette called the police chief and informed them that the situation had been dealt with. As she finished her call, the ballroom doors slammed open and Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Speedy, Herald, the Harlequin, Bumblebee, and Aqualad burst in. </p><p> Bette waved at them and then said “Titans West, roll out!” and then grappled out the window with Gar following.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>